<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Polaroids, Evening Strolls, and Orange Sky by Lila11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794299">Of Polaroids, Evening Strolls, and Orange Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila11/pseuds/Lila11'>Lila11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too Many Clocks, Too Little Time [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another snippet of Minayeon's relationship during the three years they were on LDR, F/F, Fluff, Oh and have I mentioned it's FLUFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila11/pseuds/Lila11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships are hard. It's a gamble—a risk. But they said that the greater the risk, the greater the reward, right? Is that why Mina and Nayeon are doing well being in one? </p><p>Or</p><p>Another snippet of Mina and Nayeon's relationship during the three-year gap from Cinderella chapter 22 to the epilogue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too Many Clocks, Too Little Time [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Polaroids, Evening Strolls, and Orange Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>December 1년의 끝을 너와 I remember</p><p>Unbeta-ed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>“That’s great to hear, Uncle. Now I can breathe.”</em> Nayeon leans back to her chair, making sure that not make too much sound as she releases the breath she was actually holding. She had been so worried since she found out that the older Myois flight got delayed. </p><p><em>“Oh, stop worrying about us, Nayeon-chan. We already get too much of that from our daughter.”</em> Dr. Myoi chuckles with his deep voice on the other line. <em>“Your Auntie enjoyed the airport boutiques anyway.”</em></p><p><em>“How many more carriers did you have to buy this time?”</em> Nayeon teased, remembering that one flight from Seoul to Osaka when Atty. Myoi had too much time on her hands before their departure, and ended up needing another carrier for the purses she’d bought. </p><p><em>“We know better than to talk about that, right?”</em> Dr. Myoi laughed. </p><p>It still amazes Nayeon at how comfortably close she’s gotten to her girlfriend’s parents. </p><p>
  <em>“Well, our service just arrived. You better make time to meet us for dinner before we leave for France.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just let me know when you want to have it, I’ll set everything up.”</em>
</p><p>There was a soft knock on her office doors, and then it opened with Rosé’s head poking in. </p><p>
  <em>“Alright then. I’ll talk to you soon. And your Auntie says she’s brought you a surprise.”</em>
</p><p>Nayeon gestures for the young Junior designer to come in. <em>“What surprise?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“The best kind. We’ll see you soon.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Okay. Happy anniversary to you both.” </em>Nayeon ends the call with <strike>her future father-in-law</strike> Dr. Myoi. </p><p>Who would’ve thought that she’d be a part of another couple’s 25th wedding anniversary? Maybe this is the universe’s way of making it up to her with what happened to her own parents.</p><p>“Hey, boss.” Rosé gave a small wave to get the interior designer’s attention.</p><p>“Oh, yeah? What’s up?”</p><p>“Forex called to cancel your 2 PM—” </p><p>Nayeon raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“I mean, Ms. Minatozaki from Marketing called to cancel your 2 PM.” The Aussie corrected herself when she noticed the look her boss is giving her. <em>Right, formalities should be observed.</em> “She said the team’s still drafting the proposals for the Seoul Project.” She hands Nayeon a manila folder. “And she wants to meet you in conference room 3. Said she wants to go over some details with you first.”</p><p>Nayeon raised an eyebrow, curious. “And she can’t just come here to my office to do that? What’s going on with your drinking buddy?”</p><p>“We’re not allowed to talk about our own circle’s personal lives during work hours Ms. Im, remember? Your rules, not mine.” Rosé reminded her boss. </p><p>“If I let you in, into my circle, will you tell me what that little sailor moon’s up to?”</p><p>“I’d really be stoked, you know, to be part of said circle, but I’ve no idea. And even if I know what she’s up to, my alcohol-filled bond with her is stronger than my work-crush thing for you so, you know, I’d still won’t tell.”</p><p>Nayeon huffed. “You’re no fun anymore, Chaeng.” </p><p>“Conference room 3, boss.” Rosé rolls her eyes at the nickname as she opens the door, and gestures for Nayeon to go.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Conference room 3 is just on the other side of Nayeon’s office on the 6th floor—the Creative Department floor—of the <em>IM Interiors LLC</em> main office building. The hallways are always filled with the buzz of other junior interior designers arguing over what color combination would look better in a posh hotel lobby, or what theme to go for for a newly-wed’s dream home. Everyone’s so busy that they barely even notice Nayeon whenever she walks past them. </p><p>And Nayeon prefers it just like that.</p><p>She’s a few feet away from the conference room when her phone rings. </p><p>
  <em>Jeongnam Myeong Calling…</em>
</p><p>Three words are enough to brighten Nayeon’s day—her whole week, even. <em>“Hey beautiful.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Hey baby. I didn’t think you’d pick up. I thought I'd get your horrible voice mail again.” </em>
</p><p><em>“It’s not horrible.” </em>Nayeon pouts.<em> “It’s perfectly designed to scare off unwanted callers.” </em></p><p><em>“And that’s why you’ll never get a voicemail from me.” </em>Mina can just picture the pout on her girlfriend’s face.</p><p><em>“That’s too bad then.” </em>Nayeon takes a sip of her iced mocha as she pushes the conference room door open. Hmm, no Sana on sight.<em> “How about you? You’re up early. You said you had a free day over there, right?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, well, free couple of days actually.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Wow. Lucky you.” </em>The Korean takes a seat on one of the large swivel chairs while she waits for her Japanese best friend. “<em>Hey, I just got off the phone with your dad. They’re finally here, and I’m going to have dinner with them. They’ll even let me do the reservations this time.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Eh? What happened?”</em>
</p><p><em>“What do you mean what happened?” </em>Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>
  <em>“You know how my parents are. They’ll probably already have a restaurant in mind. Then they’ll suggest that you look it up, you know, kind of like make you think you came up with the idea on your own.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Are you saying they don’t trust me enough to make dinner plans for them?” </em>Nayeon feigns shocked gasp, holding her chest for added drama—though no one can see it. “<em>They trust me with you.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I trust me with you too, baby, but you know how dad likes to use his psychology skills from time to time.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Now I feel sad.” </em>The Korean sinks into her seat, tapping on the large wooden table.</p><p>
  <em>“Aww, well, good thing I know just how to make you happy. Are you in conference room 3?” </em>
</p><p><em>“How did you—” </em>And then it hit her. <em>“You planned something with Sana, didn’t you?”</em></p><p><em>“Maybe.” </em>Mina answered in her mischievous tone.</p><p><em>“Oh, please tell me it’s not another lifesize Tim.” </em>Nayeon groaned.</p><p>
  <em>“Why? What’s wrong with a lifesize Tim?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That… it’s life size…?”</em>
</p><p><em>“As if you don’t sleep on it every night." </em>Mina playfully retorts. "<em>But no, it’s not a lifesize Tim. Something even better.”</em></p><p><em>“You consider it as something better than Tim?! Hmm, now I wonder what—</em>ahh!” Nayeon got startled when the conference door suddenly opened.</p><p>“It’s just me.” Sana announced, holding the door open with one hand while the other is carrying a take-out bag from her favorite deli. “I brought you lunch.”</p><p>Nayeon lets out a relieved sigh, bringing her attention back to the phone call with Mina. <em>“Sorry, it's just Sana—” </em>Then her eyes almost pop out of her head when she sees Mina walking in. </p><p>“And me—oh!” Mina barely got another word out because Nayeon had already jumped out of her seat, and went to attack her with a fierce kiss.</p><p>It was exactly nine weeks ago when they last saw each other in person. To be honest, Nayeon was already planning on talking to her brother to get permission for another week off work to visit Seoul. Long distance relationship is working well for her and Mina, but really, who is she kidding? She misses the girl as soon as she steps on the plane everytime she has to go back to LA. </p><p>Mina’s jasmine scent always drives Nayeon crazy. She moves her hands that were cupping the Japanese’s face—one slides to the back of Mina’s head, the other to the small of the Japanese’s back to press their bodies closer together, deepening their kiss. </p><p>They have totally forgotten about Sana who’s still standing by the door, watching them. </p><p>“You know I really <em>did</em> bring lunch.” Sana shrugged. </p><p>It was Mina who pulled away from the already heated make-out session that Nayeon started, and dipped her head to hide her flustered face. It still embarrasses her at how easily she forgets everyone and everything around her when she’s with Nayeon. </p><p>“Oh, it’s not this little Japanese snack?” Nayeon teased, still holding Mina by the waist.</p><p>“Well, I mean, if you’re willing to share…” Sana teased back, earning a death glare from the Korean. “Kidding! Anyway, I’ll be in my office. Having lunch. Alone. All by myself.”</p><p>“Eh?” The Japanese ballerina untangles herself from Nayeon, and turns around to smile at Sana. “Of course, we’ll have lunch with you, Sattang.”</p><p>“I knew I could trust you.” Sana chirped in excitement. </p><p>Nayeon could only roll her eyes at her best friend's antics earning a slap on the butt from Mina. She guess time alone with her Japanese love can wait.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon’s really grateful that the head of Marketing had rescheduled the meetings that she was supposed to have that afternoon—she really needs to have Mina all to herself. So as soon as they finished lunch, she was already driving them back to the Im residence. The thought of having Mina in the house she grew up in, for the first time since they started going out, excites Nayeon beyond words.  </p><p>The initial plan was to give Mina a tour of the house, but well, Nayeon <em>did </em>give her a full tour of every corner of her queen size bed. They didn’t even notice the sun setting with how intense the <em>tour</em> was. It wasn’t until Mina’s phone rang that they actually decided to take a break from all that… that <em>tour. </em></p><p>Mina’s parents just wanted to check in with her, make sure that she’s already with Nayeon, and that they wanted to meet them tomorrow instead of tonight. Her mother said that she and Nayeon may need their time alone. <em>Did my parents know what we were doing tonight? Okay, that was weird. </em></p><p>Mina shakes the thought off her head as she sets her phone down on the side table, and grabs her Leica. She aims the lenses at Nayeon who’s lying on the other end of the bed, opposite her.</p><p>“Baby.” She called out softly, and pressed the button to take a photo as soon as Nayeon looked up. </p><p>“Ack.” The Korean wasn’t prepared, and shut her eyes because of the unexpected flash. “I hope you only got my face cause I’m pretty much naked here.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Mina waits for the polaroid to slide out of the camera. “These are for my eyes only.”</p><p>“At least you got my good angle. I think.”</p><p>“You have no bad angles, baby." Mina winked. "I was thinking of starting a photo wall in my room. I only have like, a few polas right now. Most of them were of the girls’.” There’s fondness everytime she talks about her best friends. “So I plan on taking a lot of yours on this trip. You can help redecorate the wall when you get back home.“</p><p><em>Home</em>.</p><p>Whoever said that home is not a place but a feeling, had never been so right. </p><p>“Hmm, maybe I will.”</p><p>Mina smiles, and takes one more photo of her girlfriend with the comforter barely covering her body. Nayeon’s bare face, her tousled hair, that toothy grin, the <em>tour </em>afterglow, and that tattoo on her creamy collar bone—she’s never seen a more beautiful creature in her life.</p><p>The Korean leans back on the pillow she’s propped up against the bedpost as she gently massages Mina’s right foot.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that feels so good. </em>
</p><p>“So... were you the surprise your dad said Auntie brought with her?” Nayeon curiously asked while Mina stared at the photo she’s just taken. </p><p>“Dad said that?” Her father’s really surprising her these days. </p><p>“Ah-huh.” </p><p>“Wow. He really likes you, huh?” </p><p>“What’s not to like about me?” Nayeon grinned, running her thumb over the two-letter tattoo on the Japanese’s ankle. “My parents would’ve really liked you too.”</p><p>Mina watched as the expressions on the Korean’s face went from being playful to serious. She knows how much Nayeon missed her parents, so she’s really grateful that hers are so accepting of her girlfriend. </p><p>After placing the camera back on the side table, Mina pulls the covers over her head and crawls underneath it to where Nayeon is—making sure to place kisses on the Korean’s flawless body along the way.   </p><p>“Hmmm,” Nayeon moans. “Are we going for round number thirty-seven?” </p><p>Nayeon can’t help but joke as goosebumps start running through her body. Mina’s lips feel so hot on her skin.</p><p>“Are <em>you </em>ready for another round?” Mina challenged as she came out of the covers, her naked body hovering over Nayeon’s.</p><p>Their faces are only inches away from each other, so Nayeon leans in and kisses the mole on the Japanese’s forehead. “Have I told you how much I love it when you surprise me like this?”</p><p>Mina adjusts and straddles her. “Tell me again.” She whispered.</p><p>“I love it when you surprise me like this." Nayeon obliged, nuzzling the Japanese's ear. "I love you."</p><p>Those three words plus the Korean's hot breath on her ear had always been Mina's biggest turn on, and Nayeon knows it. Snaking her hands around Mina's waist, Nayeon pulls her down on top of her, and starts kissing and softly nipping the Japanese's jawline.</p><p>She's always hungry for Mina.</p><p>And Mina's hungry too—judging by the loud growl of her stomach.</p><p>"I guess you should feed me real food first." The Japanese scrunches up her nose as she chuckles. </p><p>"Right." Nayeon laughs, tucking a few loose strands on Mina's ear. "I can cook. Or do you want to go out?"</p><p>"Well, I did a little research and there's this place near the pier that has great reviews. Can we check that out?"</p><p>"Works for me. Whatever you want to do, Minari."</p><p>Nicknames shouldn't make her heart flutter this much, but hearing it come out of Nayeon's delicious lips always gets Mina flustered.</p><p>"I guess we should shower too. You reek of sex, Ms. Myoi."</p><p>"Can’t blame me. The sex is good." Mina shrugged before hopping off the bed.</p><p>“Good? Just good?” </p><p>“Come wash my back and maybe I’ll change my rating.”</p><p>Nayeon doesn’t need to be told twice. She immediately jumps off the bed to follow Mina—she hasn’t given her a bathroom <em>tour </em>anyway.  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Nothing compares to the feeling of walking hand in hand down the pier, not caring that everyone can see them. It feels great to not worry about people recognizing Mina—Nayeon can even steal kisses from time to time. Moments like this are rare and they make sure to enjoy every single second of it.</p><p>And Mina makes sure to capture every moment of it.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to fly out somewhere else?" Nayeon asks as she feeds her girlfriend with the chips that they bought from the restaurant Mina saw online. </p><p>The Japanese ballerina’s hunts for hidden restaurants always turn out great. </p><p>"Jinyoung already knows you're here, so he's okay with me taking some days off."</p><p>"No, it's fine. It doesn't really matter where we are as long as I get to spend time with you." The Japanese girl smiles, fanning the pola to cool it down, waiting for the picture to appear. "I like it here."</p><p>"I like <em>you </em>being here too."</p><p>"And besides, we don't want another airport incident, you know."</p><p>"You're never going to let that one go." She scratches the tip of her nose. This is the nth time she's defending herself about what happened. "I did not roll my eyes at Chaeng."</p><p>"I know that, but our fans don't." Mina scoots closer to Nayeon, leaning on the pier railings. "I just don't want you to be portrayed in a certain way."</p><p>It was the day after KCon, and everyone's at JFK waiting for their flight to go back home, when Nayeon decided to enter one of the airport café with Chaeyoung. They didn't know that some Onces had followed them, and started taking their pictures.</p><p>Now, Chaeyoung is used to this—it’s her everyday life as an idol—but Nayeon, being the private person that she is, hated the fact that a fan even up to her at the store counter and took her picture up close. She was looking at Chaeyoung, silently pleading for back-up, but the Korean rapper was too busy looking at the menu. </p><p>A video of the exact moment was taken by another fan from outside the café, and it went viral because it did look like a random girl—aka Nayeon—was rolling her eyes at the KPop Idol. </p><p>Onces were quick to attack said random girl for her attitude towards their Strawberry Princess. It was only after they found out who the random girl was that the fans stopped the attack, and started connecting the dots again.</p><p>It took two days for the detective Onces to realize that random-airport-girl-who-rolled-her-eyes-at-Chaeyoung was the same girl behind the online handle of <em>@IMNY</em>. There was even a thread about her for fuck's sake.</p><p>Well, the issue died down after almost a month when another <em>scandal </em>came out, but the thing is, nothing is ever really forgotten in the world of KPop. It's only just a matter of time before someone brings it up again, and the whole fandom's ready for war again.</p><p>"Are your fans still talking about it back in Korea?"</p><p>"Not anymore. But you know they can dig up past stories about a person, and I don't want them to think that I'm dating someone who hates one of my members. I don't want them to think badly of you. You don't deserve that."</p><p>"I hope they'll get over—" <em>Wait. </em><em>Hold up. </em>"Are you saying… what I think you're saying?"</p><p>"My dating ban had been lifted for like a year now. And a lot of other idols are coming out with their relationships, so, you know…"</p><p>"But you're in a relationship with <em>me</em>. A girl." </p><p>"I think they're slowly accepting the idea of same-sex relationships." Mina shrugged.</p><p>"Are you sure?" The Korean’s still really worried about their relationship being out in the public eye.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, they were fine when they found out about my tattoo."</p><p>"Not Jihyo." </p><p>"Not Jihyo, yeah.” Mina agreed, remembering that showcase when Jihyo went ballistic after she found out about the Japanese’s tattoo. She had to literally hide her best friend’s phone so she wouldn’t call Nayeon. “But most of the fans were okay with it."</p><p>"Dubu religiously sends me updates, and I still read Dispatch articles when they write something about your group. In the industry you're in, having a tattoo is different from when they find out that you’re dating."</p><p>"I don't see the difference. They're both lifelong commitments.” Mina pokes Nayeon’s nose. “And if you still haven't figured it out, I'm ready for lifelong commitments."</p><p>Nayeon blushed furiously. Only Mina can do this to her. </p><p>“Listen, I’m not going to do anything anytime soon, okay? This is still something that I need to discuss with the girls and PD-nim. I just wanted you to know my plans, so you can prepare for it. Unless you don’t want me to do it, then I won’t.”</p><p>“No, no, no. If you want to do it, I’m not going to stop you. I just don’t want you to get into trouble, that’s all.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hide us anymore. And I don’t want other people hitting on you cause they didn’t know you have a girlfriend.”</p><p>"What do you mean? Everyone knows I have a girlfriend."</p><p>"But they don't know that <em>I'm</em> the girlfriend."</p><p>Nayeon raises an eyebrow, and looks at Mina curiously. “Sana told you about the party, didn’t she?" <em>Aha! </em>Now she knows why the Japanese girl had the sudden urge to reveal their relationship to the public. </p><p>Even after three years of being together, Mina is still the more jealous one between the two of them. People who know about them would think it'd be the other way around since she <em>is </em>the celebrity, but it's probably because of that the Japanese girl has some insecurities. Being in the spotlight 24/7 does something to one's confidence.</p><p>And if Nayeon’s suspicions are correct, Sana may have already told Mina about what happened a week ago at their new furniture line's launch party where a drunk Rosé almost threw herself at the younger Im. Thankfully, Sana was able to stop it from happening.</p><p>Mina nods. “That Rosé girl is pretty.” And then she pouts.</p><p>“But I think I’m prettier. And you’re the prettiest.” Nayeon relies on her aegyo in situations like this. </p><p>And it always works. </p><p>Mina’s pout turns into smile as she allows Nayeon to pull her into a warm embrace. </p><p>“I know you’re wondering why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t because it’s not important. I don't think she even remembers, and I was already home when...<em>that</em> supposedly happened. I just found out cause Sana told me about it the next day.”</p><p>“Okay.” Mina exhales, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, it’s just—this whole LDR thing sometimes gets to me.”</p><p>“I know how you feel. But trust me when I say that no matter who tries to throw themselves at me, there’s always Sana who will stop it from happening.” </p><p>Now that made Mina laugh out loud. Damn, Sana could really overthrow Nayeon from being Mina’s number stan.   </p><p>Staring into her girlfriend’s enchanting eyes, Nayeon breathes out. “I’m crazy about you.”</p><p>“Only me.” Mina leans in to capture the Korean’s lips in a forceful yet sweet kiss. </p><p>“Only you."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mina missed this—watching Nayeon make her famous breakfast of the champions, showing off her omelette flipping skill ala Masterchef. She missed them being this domesticated.</p><p>“So, where do you want to go today?” The Korean asked as she plates Mina's breakfast. </p><p>“I don’t know. You decide. It’s your turf after all.” </p><p>"Well, we can visit the MOCA, or LACMA, or the aquarium if you're in the mood for museums. Or I can drive us up the Hills, you know, see the Hollywood sign."</p><p>"Anything that involves you driving, I'm in." The Japanese girl grinned, taking a sip of Nayeon’s specialty coffee. "But we have to meet my parents for lunch. They decided to take an earlier flight out, so they're leaving this afternoon."</p><p>"Aww, there goes my chances of impressing them with my dinner plans." Nayeon exhales, gently setting down the plate of crunchy omelette in front of Mina.</p><p>"I'm still here. Impress me with your dinner plans."</p><p>"Mina Sharon Myoi, all I do is exist and you're already wildly impressed." Nayeon declared with a smug look on her face.</p><p>The KPop idol just rolls her eyes, unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch date with Dr. and Atty. Myoi went really well. The conversation revolved around Atty. Myoi's plan of remodelling her office back in Osaka, and of course, Nayeon offered her services. </p><p>Dr. Myoi didn't want to be left out, so he also decided to have his own office remodeled by the Korean interior designer.</p><p>Nayeon even scored more major points from the older Myois when she told them that the cost of said remodelling would be her wedding anniversary gift to both of them. </p><p><em>Rich kid behavior. </em>Just like what Mina would always say.</p><p> </p><p>After lunch with the Myois, the <em>lovebirds </em>ended up going to the Cabrillo Marine Aquarium where they recreated their very first meet up that didn't involve getting tipsy. The museum was really huge, and they had fun running around the hallways looking for the jellyfish tanks—both of them got lost this time. </p><p><em>These maps are totally useless.</em> Nayeon whined. </p><p>They look cute wearing their animal headbands though. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Driving down Sunset Boulevard had always been Nayeon's favorite part of living in LA. Especially when the day's about to end. It always amazes her how the sky becomes like a swatch board of many different shades of orange—gold, apricot, amber, and royal. And with Mina’s soft hand gently massaging her nape, everything just got even more amazing.</p><p>Their final stop for the day is the Hollywood sign. Not only does Mina want to see it, but Nayeon also wants to bring the Japanese girl to her favorite spot in the mountain.  </p><p>They had to walk for a bit to get near the famous landmark. It wasn't really a surprise that there are still many people—tourists and locals—hanging around the area. They finally reached the spot, and Mina’s impressed. The perfect view of the Hollywood sign, and the orange California sky serve as the perfect backdrop for an impromptu photo shoot.  </p><p>"I used to drive up here all the time when I was in highschool." Nayeon said after fanning the twenty-fifth pola that Mina’s handed to her. "You know, sneaking out of the house with Dubu. Using Jinyoung's car. Whenever I got into trouble for being such a brat, I'd go here."</p><p>"Poor Dahyunie. She always gets dragged with you." </p><p>"Yeah. She was like the Ying to my Yang." Nayeon stops to rethink her analogy. "Or am I the Ying to her Yang?"</p><p>"You know, I think I would've disliked you if we went to the same highschool."</p><p>"Maybe. Or we could be the classic enemies to lovers trope. You realizing that I was being a rebel only because I needed attention—"</p><p>"And you finding out that I wasn't really the perfect princess everyone thought I was." Mina finished her girlfriend's train of thoughts.</p><p>"See? We're the perfect storyline for a great Hollywood film. Just like them." Nayeon nods to the huge tree a few feet away.</p><p>"Eh?" </p><p>Nayeon grabs Mina’s hand, and pulls her closer to the tree, close enough for the latter to notice that there are some letters carved on it.  </p><p>“Are these…." <em>No way. </em>She squints to get a better look at carvings. "Your parents' initials?"</p><p>"Yeah. Remember when I told you that Pops hated Ma's carefree ways when they met in college." The Japanese nods. "She'd always bring him here when he was in a bad mood or something. And then, he just fell head over heels for her."</p><p>"How did she do that?" The Japanese traced the letters that are still very visible even after years since it was carved there. "Made him fall for her?"</p><p>"Probably the same way you made me fall for you.” Nayeon walks up to Mina and hugs her from behind. “You didn't give up on me. On us."</p><p>"You're being extremely cheesy, baby."  </p><p>“I'm in love, what do you expect?" She plants a loud smooch on Mina's cheek. "And may I remind you that I wasn't the one who went all Taylor Swift writing a song cause she wants the love of her life back. If I’m cheesy, then what was that?" Nayeon teased.</p><p>"I’m never writing a song for you again.“ Mina playfully pushed Nayeon away, but the Korean caught her and pulled her back in. “I hate you." </p><p>"No, you don't." Nayeon tightened her hold onto Mina.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't." Mina leans back into the embrace, letting her head rest on her girlfriend's, while the Korean continues to give her soft kisses on the cheek. </p><p>She holds on to her girlfriend’s arms that were wrapped around her waist. She wonders if their parents have ever felt the same kind of love that she feels for Nayeon. A love that burns, and heals at the same time—that forgives and accepts. A love that's ready to risk it all.</p><p>"Someday, I'll ask you to be my wife and we'll spend the rest of our lives together. And we’ll be just like this."</p><p>"Works for me."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Celebrating the first day of the last month of the year with this surprise 🤟<br/>I miss them, and this is my way of making my thirsty Minayeon heart happy.<br/>I hope you liked it too 💚💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>